


...And then you Saved Me

by yoonchuls



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonchuls/pseuds/yoonchuls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Sungyeol always hated school, but for a good reason. Born dyslexic, Sungyeol not only had a hard time focusing in school but he could barely read without being made fun of. His counselor, Jang Dongwoo, assigns him a peer tutor to help him after school and suddenly, Sungyeol finds himself hating school just a little bit less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And then you Saved Me

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MyungYeolPromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MyungYeolPromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Character A has a hard time with reading – because of their dyslexia/visual impairment/ADHD/etc. – and asks if Character B would mind reading Character A’s assignments aloud to them since Character B has a really, really nice voice.
> 
> First time ever posting on AO3! Eep! I am **junghwan** on AFF as well as **@yoonchuls** on Twitter. I am so happy this exists btw. I've been an avid Myungyeol fan for the past 4 1/2 years now and have been an active reader the entire time (from Livejournal, to AFF to here on AO3) I am excited to be giving back to the Myungyeol community! \o/ Hope you enjoy! It's not EXACTLY the same as the original prompt, but I wanted to add some background story ;; I hope you don't mind!

For as long as Sungyeol could remember, he hated going to school. No, it wasn't like all those other kids who whined about going to school but once they got there they actually wound up succeeding and having a good time (That was his older brother, Sunggyu). Sungyeol was fortunate enough to be born dyslexic. Sungyeol's own father had also been dyslexic before he passed away recently, but seemingly it wound up skipping Sunggyu and landing right in Sungyeol's lap. When Sungyeol was younger, entering Grade 1, and was still struggling to learn the Korean alphabet, Sungyeol's father sat down and talked to him. Sungyeol's father was born in the midst of the Korean War and was not pressured to learn in any academic setting due to the fact that his family had been poor. Sungyeol's father knew he couldn't really read but he had always just pushed it to the fact that he was poor and hadn't had the resources. When Sungyeol's parents had Sunggyu, who wound up being the golden child that went off to law school, Sungyeol's father had felt relief that maybe he was right all along. Sadly, Sungyeol's father was not right. Little Sungyeol was now forced to go to school where he was teased by not only his classmates, but the teachers themselves when he couldn't read a simple passage in Elementary School. Sungyeol would go to the bathroom during lunch and cry the entire time, pretending to wash his face whenever anybody came into the room and whispered behind his back.

 

"That's the kid that can't read... what an idiot!"

"He can't read? Seriously? We're in Grade 1 now... he should probably go to a Hagwon so he can stop being stupid."

Sungyeol's father explained to the young boy that he had something called dyslexia, which made it extremely difficult for him to read. Sungyeol whimpered and clutched his father's shirt, "Can I get better daddy? Will I be able to read like the other kids someday?" Sungyeol's dad sighed and silently ran his fingers through his son's hair, not knowing how to answer him. It would probably never get better, South Korea did not even recognize Dyslexia's legitimacy, simply believing that Sungyeol was just a stupid kid. Unless the family moved to America, Sungyeol would probably never be able to receive the proper care and education. Despite it all, Sungyeol's dad nodded slightly, looking away from the bright glint in his son's eyes, his son who wanted to learn and more than anything, be normal. 

 

"I'm sorry, what Mr. Jang?" Sungyeol blinked in confusion as his school counselor looked at him with a wide grin. Sungyeol had been called into the office during English class, which was greatly appreciated considering Sungyeol could barely read Korean, let alone English. Mr. Jang clapped his hands together, "I can't believe I hadn't thought of this sooner! A tutor! What a brilliant idea!" Sungyeol scratched the back of his neck, looking towards the other male in confusion. Mr. Jang tended to get a bit excited about things and Sungyeol was used to this by now, being a 2nd year in High School. 

"I've been working with some 1st year honors students who are looking to give back to the academic community," Mr. Jang began to explain, the grin still evident on his face, "There was one student in particular who wanted to start up a peer tutoring service and then I remembered! I remembered our dear Sungyeollie, our 2nd year who still struggles to read elementary school passages despite comprehending them, our Sungyeollie who gets frustrated and starts screaming in the middle of class--" Sungyeol began to shoot Mr. Jang a glare, coughing loudly. Sungyeol already knew his flaws, his counselor did not need to go through all of them. Mr. Jang laughed awkwardly, "Sorry Sungyeol! Anyway, this student's name is Kim Myungsoo and he was more than willing to meet with you after school every Monday, Wednesday and Friday in the Library for two hours. He is even putting off going to his Science Hagwon, specifically for you! Isn't that great! You'll meet with him starting today!"

Sungyeol bit his lip, realizing he didn't have a say in the matter. Sungyeol was honored that Mr. Jang had thought of him and that this 1st year was willing to put off his own studies for another student he had never met, but he was also anxious about the whole ordeal. How much had Mr. Jang told this Myungsoo kid? Would he be immediately judging him and writing off his intelligence? Mr. Jang reached out to place a supportive hand on Sungyeol's shoulder, somehow knowing exactly what the other was thinking. Sungyeol supposed that was why he was a counselor.

"Sungyeol, don't worry. Myungsoo is a really good kid, he has a pure heart. And if somehow, something goes wrong with the first meeting, you can always come to me and I'll call the whole thing off. I just think this would be really good for you." Mr. Jang smiled as he saw Sungyeol nod slightly, slowly rising from his chair. Because deep down, Sungyeol knew Mr. Jang was right.

 

Myungsoo was fidgeting in his seat, he had ended class a little early and wound up twirling his pencil in the library, awaiting his tutee. Myungsoo was considered to be an intelligent student (being in the top 10 of his class) as well as handsome, but was quite socially awkward. He really did want to help this student once Mr. Jang had explained the situation to him, Myungsoo couldn't imagine not being able to read properly, considering it was one of his favorite hobbies. Myungsoo ruffled his hair, tapping his foot against the floor as he saw a taller boy walk into the library, looking around quite confused. Myungsoo looked at his watch, 4:12, his tutee had probably just gotten out of class. That was probably his tutee. Myungsoo stood up abruptly, raising his hand and waving it slightly, trying to get the taller boy's attention. When they locked eyes, Myungsoo gulped slightly, the boy was slightly taller than him and had a slight smile on his face, slightly flushed as he came over, whispering, "I'm sorry, you're Kim Myungsoo right? I'm Lee Sungyeol, the sunbae you'll be helping..." Myungsoo nodded, reaching out his hand for a handshake and shaking the other's hand quickly, palms sweaty and he smiled, "Yes, that's me. I'm Kim Myungsoo. I hope I'll be able to help you..."

Sungyeol paused, captivated by the other man's voice. Sungyeol thought it sounded cliche, but he had never heard a man's voice that was so beautiful before. It was slightly nasally, but had a deep, warm tone to it that Sungyeol wanted to melt in. His blush spread further across his face, feeling that words would fail him so he quickly opened up to his Korean literature homework, sliding the book over and pointing to the passage. Myungsoo chuckled softly and asked quietly, "Do you want me to read this for you?" Sungyeol nodded, not even worry how stupid he looked in front of the other, a smile spreading across his face as he listened to Myungsoo quietly recite the words, hanging on to every single syllable that came out of his mouth. Regrettably, the two hours sped by and Sungyeol felt a small pout forming on his face as Myungsoo closed the book.

"We were just about to find out what happened to Hong Kildong, Myungsoo-ssi!" Sungyeol whined quietly and Myungsoo laughed while covering his mouth, standing and collecting his belongings, "There's always Wednesday remember? We get to meet three times a week! And call me Myung, it makes me feel more comfortable." 

Sungyeol nodded, clutching his book to his chest as he mumbled, "See you on Wednesday, Myung."

 

Their routine continued for about a month, every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, Myungsoo and Sungyeol would huddle together in the school library as Myungsoo read various things to him, not only his Korean literature assignments (though Sungyeol quickly realized that those were his favorite). Myungsoo would read anything from the school newspaper to the cafeteria lunch menu, Sungyeol didn't care as long as Myungsoo kept speaking. Sungyeol found himself being able to keep up in class and recite passages simply from memory, recalling the words as Myungsoo had recited them. Myungsoo and Sungyeol also found themselves exchanging numbers and Sungyeol would try and send Myungsoo a few texts before simply calling, saying that it was much easier to just talk through the phone (and listen to the other's voice). 

"I don't know what I would do without you Myung..." Sungyeol sighed, playing with a stuffed animal on his bed as he talked to Myungsoo through the phone. Myungsoo laughed loudly, "You lived long before me Yeol! How can you say that?" Myungsoo was lighthearted but Sungyeol was completely serious. Sungyeol took in a deep breath as he whispered, "I didn't live that well... everybody teased me since when I was a little kid. I even lost my own father a few months before I met you... I was thinking about killing myself..." Sungyeol didn't hear Myungsoo's melodic laughter anymore, just his own heavy breathing. He took another deep breath before continuing, "I had no hope in myself. I thought I was an idiot, honestly. I started to believe what all the other kids had told me from when I was younger. I had simply given up... and then you came into my life. You've been nothing but a ray of sunshine and a support system to me and I don't know if I'm scaring you by saying this but you saved my life, Myung. You saved me." 

An hour after that phone call, Myungsoo was laying down next to Sungyeol in his bed, gently carding his fingers through Sungyeol's hair just like Sungyeol's father used to do. For the first time in forever, Sungyeol felt safe. Sungyeol felt loved. Sungyeol felt important.


End file.
